Alone With You
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: Anna wants to be alone. Then someone comes and makes her change her mind with a simple 3 words.hehe.R&R!


Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything..it's just me and me laptop along w/ my dog. Dog: Arf! Arf!  
  
Warning: Major negativity.  
  
Have a day!  
  
Anna's POV  
  
**[Alone With You]  
**  
Alone. That's all I wanted to do for the past few weeks. To be alone – by myself. People are always coming in here...and wrecking my time for their enjoyment. Well I finally had enough of that. Yelling at every person in the house, telling them that they should sleep over someone else's home, and not bother me in my isolated needs is just what I wanted for the past few weeks since the Shaman Tournament ended. I just want to be alone...  
  
I wouldn't really think anyone would care if I was here all by myself. There's a feeling in my head that I know that everyone hates me.  
  
Ehh...who really cares. The only thing I care right now is that I'm alone...

I'm in control...

And there's nothing anyone can do about it...

CCCRRREEEAAAKKK!!!

The door opened. I just told everyone that they must go away a few minutes ago! Who possibly can be here?! _Damn_... It's Yoh...I totally forgot about him...  
  
Yoh came in the living room where I was. He was wearing a raincoat since it had been raining.  
  
"Hey Anna," greeted Yoh," I got your groceries."  
  
I couldn't believe I forgot about him...I wanted to smash him for being here...for ruining my time...for making me so deep in thought...I wanted to. So much, I wanted to. But, there was a thing that held me back. Something just made me not to, making me just stare at him. The only thing I could say was, "Oh" I wanted to shout at him for making me like this...  
  
"I'm going to put these in the kitchen," he said as he headed to it.  
  
O well, I'll just avoid him for the rest of the night. I wonder what's on TV. I hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Then I just heard him come back from the kitchen and sat on the couch. We just got a couch a couple of days ago. It's those leather couches that is really long and then there's the middle where it's bent so the rest of the position would face the other way. I was in the middle of it while Yoh was on the side sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
I looked at him. How can he be so care-free... I'm alone with him... I wanted to make him train so he could leave me alone. I can be all by myself. Then I stopped. Something held me back. I couldn't speak the words I wanted to command or motion him to do what I wanted him to do. My body wouldn't let me for some reason.

He and I...are alone..._together_?  
  
It's those things on TV that people tell their feelings for each other whenever they're alone. I stared at him again. Did I ever have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for me?  
  
Stupid question...

Yoh doesn't have feelings for me. No one does.  
  
My life is filled with pain and anger. Who would have feelings for me. All I just wanted was to be alone. I don't really belong anywhere when you think about. I did have feelings...  
  
....and I still do now....  
  
I don't think anyone cares if I'm here. I might as well die.  
  
To be with friends...did I ever wanted friends? My emotions led me away from them. My path, my emotions. I chose this path...didn't I? Did anyone ever think I had emotions? If I showed my emotions to others, the would look at me for being so different. And yet, aren't I already different? People stay away from me.  
  
I feel lost in this world. No one needs me. It all doesn't matter anymore...  
  
I am hated....by everyone....  
  
...I have feelings....  
  
...I just don't show it....  
  
No one knows me. I do have feelings. If people thought I didn't, then they don't know me. I should be swallowed in darkness. No one would care if I did. My point here in life was nothing.  
  
What a waste...  
  
What am I happy for? Nothing.  
  
I'll be alone forever....  
  
And nothing can stop me...  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Yoh's voice...  
  
"What?" I answered.  
  
He had a smile on his face," I dunno, you were just sitting there daydreaming."  
  
I wanted to smack him in the face for saying that. But my hand wouldn't let me. It was happening again. I couldn't do it. I just simply said," Oh,"  
  
Why did he care? He can live without me. And yet, wasn't Yoh there for me? I was never alone because Yoh always came at the wrong time. Did he purposely do that? Or was it just coincidence?  
  
Simple answer... It's coincidence...  
  
Yoh would never be with me. I am cold. And yet, Yoh always knew the good inside people. He helped Ren. Well Ren needed mental and physical help in the first place. Wait, What am I thinking? Yoh would never care...for me... I'm the one who makes his life in hell the most. He wouldn't ever care for me.  
  
But then, Yoh always tried to make me happy. Keyword: tried. He has friends and I don't think he would be trying to befriend me. That's just a waste. My life is a waste.  
  
Why in the first place, would Yoh even be here? He can just go hang with his friends in wherever they are now. Sometimes, I just don't get him.  
  
"Anna,"  
  
It was him again.  
  
I was getting annoyed.  
  
"What do you want now?!," I replied.  
  
He just smiled again. "I love you."  
  
I froze. He loved _me_? That had to be a mistake. _He_ has feelings for _me_? Then I just noticed he was sitting right next to me. How did he get so close? I couldn't do anything about it. I struggled to put up my arm and hit as much as I can, but I couldn't. He loved me? It was still caught in my brain. Yoh loved me all along. How can he say it as if it was an everyday thing for him? Why would he love me? I'm just not like him. We're the opposite of one another. And yet..opposites attract.  
  
Then I realized.  
  
Yoh was always there for me. He never let me down. He really does love me.  
  
I was taken back. Did I love him? Why would I love him in the first place?! Or...is the question, why _wouldn't _I love him? He never did leave me alone. I looked at him. He was watching TV. His face was calm and he didn't look like something just happened. For some reason, I didn't feel like hurting him anymore.  
  
I wanted to be with him.  
  
_My emotions are my path...  
_  
"Yoh"  
  
Yoh looked at me, "Yeah?"  
  
"I-I love you too"  
  
He smiled. I felt like smiling also. Then he kissed me on the cheek and put his arm around me. I felt I could move my arm again. I didn't feel like smacking him. I just laid my head on his shoulder. I felt the warmth.  
  
I've never felt love before...  
  
Is this love?  
  
Because I never knew how much love...  
  
...felt so good...  
  
I didn't feel like dying or doing any of the things that would leave me in complete darkness. All I wanted now was to be alone with You.  
  
A/N: Hey people! I hoped you like this one. It took me a while cuz my Microsoft Word wasn't working. This might be a lil' bad cuz Anna is like feeling the hatred and no one's ever there for her and stuff. Yea and there's a happy ending to go with it. Well I hoped you like it. I want a lot of reviews please!  
  
Have a day!  
  
Tiff-Chan


End file.
